


Assad Road to Nowhere

by goldenfennel



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, F/M, One Shot, Politics, Short One Shot, contemporary politics, leftist dream ship lol, the chemistry is there y'all, this was written as a joke but it's actually pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfennel/pseuds/goldenfennel
Summary: Tulsi and Jimmy have more chemistry than 100 of Assad's bombs.





	Assad Road to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my work. It's a friend's, posted with his permission because the world needs to see this art. All comments will be forwarded to him.

It was a lonely existence. Caught between the worlds of righteousness and deception, one realizes there are no sunsets beckoning over the horizon. It took Tulsi many long nights to reconcile the recurring doubt over the cheerful faces who showered adulation upon her as a waterfall rains down to its deepest depths. An icon, a stalwart, a hero. But who is a hero when the world is at war? Another bottle of aged scotch is opened, never to be whole again.  
Tulsi knew the many dangers that lied beyond the darkest shadows. The corruption, the greed, the lies, it was all too much. She could not be complicit; her constitution would not allow it for a second’s thought. Inside in her moments of utter solitude, she would admit she was not some patron saint delivered from Mont high to bless the poor destitute people who were being abused by the corporations, media, and war profiteers.  
It was on these lonely nights that she would realize the path she was travelling. Her criticisms of US foreign policy had defined her as a rebel; her defiance of the party’s elite would classify her as persona non grata. She had been stripped of her standing in the party hierarchy and abandoned by the few friends she had in a city steeped in the very corruption that turned her stomach. On this lonely night it was just too much, she grabbed her coat and her most treasured lei heading for the darkness, wherever it may lead.  
It was then, as she walked down the cracked sidewalk with sirens blaring in the back ground, that she heard a voice. It was faint; simply the machinations of her own thoughts, her own desire to not be the only individual forging this path through uncharted territory. It was then she began to hear the condemnation of a bought off political party, the stealing of primary elections, the freedom from the prevailing orthodoxy of lesser evilism. She thought to herself with a chuckle, such a man was surely either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish.  
As she walked the city streets trying to find the strength to travel on in this cold world bathed in the blood of war, she could not deny the seduction to listen on to his most inspiring rants of pure passion. For what us beauty but the belief in a world free of violence? And who was this man decrying the violence against the water protectors of Standing Rock? He not only stood up for the vulnerable, but also challenged the powerful interests of Goldman Sachs and the banking cartel. She pulled her jacket close and smiled softly thinking of how pitiful the mightiest war profiteers seemed compared to his shrewd tongue.  
Then to her surprise, as she stumbled through the morning mist, his figure appeared to her only distorted by the rising sun. Into focus came his chiseled jaw, furry eyebrows, and the glasses that shield so much cynicism in his bright blue eyes. She nervously fell into his arms for he was the one she was waiting for, someone she knew she could trust. She whispered tenderly, asking if he was there to join with her. He placed a hand upon her cheek and said with a heavy heart that he could not join her for while their fights are the same, he must build a new party, one that would rise to challenge even her own. While they parted ways, Tulsi knew even though they were on separate paths they would never again be alone. As she turned back on her sanguine journey, he whispered lastly in her ear…… “We’ll always have Seth Rich.”


End file.
